The Name Game
by Kara D
Summary: When Buffy tells Spike to start dating again, he does. While with the girl he's dating, he plays the Name Game. Can Melissa turn around the broken Spuffy love Train or will she want to keep Spike for herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss ownseveryone but Melissa. She's my bitca. :) Although, if he wanted to give em Spike, I wouldn't complain.

Author's Note: Due to the explict nature..smutty goodness I have omitted a majority of the sex scene. If you'd like to read it in it's entirety, email me and i'd be more than happy to send it to you!

Written by Kara Wright

Chapter One

Spike walked down the sidewalk of Main Street. A heavy wind whipped at his neck. Pulling his collar up, he continued his pace. Buffy was right, he couldn't stay fixated on a relationship that had crashed and burned in his face. It was over! How over? He and Drusilla over. That is making a statement.

But, Buffy had confused him. "I'm not ready for you to not be here." Spike mocked her accent, "What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Why should she want me to stay? The First has a bleeding bomb sittin' in the house. Obviously waiting for the right moment to set it off!"

Spike quickened his stride. Just a few more yards. The Bronze was in full view now. He was going to find a girl and connect. Really get sparks going!

The Bouncer at the door held out his hand. Spike reached into his jacket and pulled out a five. With a nod, the large man motioned for him to step in. Spike did so and scanned the massive crowd of clubbers, or Sunnydale residents, for lack of a better term.

He casually made his way towards the bar. The bar tender smiled. She was always on her shift when he came in. She really didn't mind, either. He would always come in alone and leave…the same. She would do anything for a chance to be with him.

Spike sat on a bar stool and waved her over. She rushed in front of him. "Regular?"

He nodded and sighed. Still skimming the crowd with an anticipation that felt strange to him. Like he didn't want it, but he still had to do if for the sake of it. For example, bungee jumping! The bar tender returned with his glass of whiskey. Always a double Jack with no ice. Whoever he was, he could hold his liquor. He consumed up to eight of the bastards before asking for singles. And then, he would just change to beers! It was kind of admirable. And hot. Really hot. Like an I-want-to-rip-his-clothes-off-and-ride-him-on-this-very-bar hot. But alcohol consumption and bar tenders are like a sock to foot attractions.

She slid the glass across the marble bar. "Just call me over if you need anything." She turned and started to walk away.

Spike pressed his lips and tilted his head to the left. "Luv?" she returned to his section. "I've seen you here for a while. I never introduced myself. The name's Spike."

"I'm Melissa. Call me over if you need anything, Spike." Melissa walked away. Spike. His name was Spike? OH, MY GOD! He just got promoted from hot to the sexiest man alive. There have been times when getting his drink, her entire imagination runs like a hamster in a wheel. Over and over and over, she has had some very erotic thoughts at the beer tap. There was even a thought involving the beer tap, for Christ's sake! One that frequents her conscious randomly throughout her days of single life.

Spike found her. This was the girl. He had seen her working every night. She was sweet and funny and sometimes reminded him of Buffy. This was a difficult thing to do. He could build something with her. A relationship maybe. That, or a one night stand that will quickly be forgotten. What the hell. "Melissa?"

A few seconds later, Melissa was making her way to him. Spike looked at his glass. He hadn't drunk any of it. Quickly, he downed the entire glass and shook his head. Melissa cocked an eyebrow. "Wow. I knew you could drink but- wow!" Spike gave her a cute half smile.

"Melissa. Tell me, pet. When do you get off?" Spike asked. She chuckled to herself. 'About the time you walk into the bar' she was shocked. Completely and totally bewildered. Did he just ask me out? He did. He did! Finally, I can stop masturb—thinking about him.

"I get off in about thirty minutes, actually. Why?"

"Would you like to get coffee? With me."

Melissa smiled, "Absolutely. I'll come around and get you when I punch out. Okay?"

Spike gave her a quick nod.

30 MINUTES LATER

Melissa walked around the bar and tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Ready?"

He turned around and got up. Spike put his hand out for her to grab. Melissa intertwined her fingers with his and walked out of the club.

The both of them walked quietly down the almost empty streets of the town. Neither of them said a word until they got near the café.

When they got to the Espresso Pump, Melissa wasn't thirsty for coffee. Neither was Spike. She was beautiful and he would glance at her every few minutes or so.

Melissa had the same feeling rushing through her, only when she glanced, it was every few seconds for several minutes. God, he was gorgeous. His blue eyes, defined cheek bones, that mouth. It was all good for her as far as looks went.

They sat on the bench in front of the entrance. "So, do you live here in town?"

Spike shrugged. "Been here a while now. Only a few years."

"I haven't seen you around much. Only when you come to the Bronze. Which is usually really late." Melissa started to inch closer to him.

Spike thought about his answer for a while. "I really, really, really don't like to go out during the day." How bloody stupid was that? It had to be up there in the "Idiot" column.

"That's cool. I like it better at night, too." Melissa put her hand on his leg and stroked up his thigh stopping at Spike's hip.

He wanted her. Badly. But a part of him didn't want to go through with it. There was the fact that he was a vampire. Buffy was also a big factor. He didn't want to let her go. Let her slip away. He loved her so much, that inside, it killed him in more ways than possible. What he did to her before he left was monstrous. And it was not how he wanted it to be. But, after all, he couldn't be with her. In any form. She would never let him touch her again. Ever. He had to move on.

"Tell me something, what is a lovely woman like you doin' with no significant other?" Spike was in fact curious. Very curious.

"I got out of a bad relationship, a few weeks ago. He—Oh, you don't want to hear this." Melissa put her hand over her eyes and laughed.

"Go on."

"He was sleeping with my friend. Or, at least I thought she was. She was the friend bangin' my boyfriend." Spike couldn't help but laugh. "I just haven't felt like dating anyone else in a while."

"You shouldn't be alone, a pretty bird like you."

"That's where you come in. You're the ice breaker." Melissa's hand stroked the seam of his black jeans.

"Melissa?" she perked her attention to what he was saying. "Would you like to go to your place?"

Her eyes widened. "I--" She looked down and up again.

"We don't have to-Unless you'd--." Spike added.

"Oh, hell yes. I live right over there." She pointed to a long strip of apartment buildings two blocks down.

When they got to the door, Spike stopped. Looking at his feet, he thought again. Buffy was in the past. This girl is the now.

Melissa unlocked the door and looked at him. "Come in."

He was relieved that she had invited him in, instead of just assuming he would join her.

Spike walked inside. His hands shaking. Palms sweating. This was probably one of the only times this has happened. The last time, a certain Slayer jumped his bones in a collapsing house and that was ground breaking at the least.

He followed her to the back of the apartment, which was probably the bedroom.

Melissa turned and stared. Spike did the same and took a deep breath. He was going to get over her, whatever it was going to take. Spike took her face in his rough hands, bent his head, and kissed her, a shaky sigh of a kiss, then pulled away. Her lips were soft with an exciting warming sensation.

They were both equally confused. She wanted more, so did he. It was just hard…metaphorically speaking, of course. Melissa had to be the first to ask. "Do you want to stop? I mean, we don't have to do this." Spike looked at her as if he was hurt.

"No." He put his finger under her chin, tipped her head back, and put his mouth on hers, a quick, smooth move, that had never been used on her before. Spike moved a step closer, his body coming up against hers, and she automatically sank into it, into him. Melissa could feel his erection on her stomach.

His hand went to her breast and she shivered. He was so smooth, all easy confidence. It was like he knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. She put her arms around him; let her tongue respond to his. His mouth cruised beneath her ear, his breath hot and moist and becoming labored.

"Spike?" Melissa whispered. "Do you have something?"

Spike started to kiss her earlobe. "You don't have to worry. I'm sterile." He continued to kiss her. She put her hands through his platinum hair. Making his way back to her lips, he slipped his free hand underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra with his thumb and forefinger.

Melissa pulled back and ran into the bedroom. Pulling off the rest of her clothes, she saw that Spike was working on his own clothing. "Stop!" She yelled. He immediately halted and gave her a questioning look.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I want to undress you." She gave him a wicked grin. She was completely in the nude. Not a flaw on her body. Everything was absolutely well groomed and toned. Melissa walked over to Spike and started to pull off his shirt. The black material lifted off of his pale figure. His abs were so defined she could have washed a shirt on them. Spike lifted his arms. His top went over his head and fell to the floor. Kicking his shirt to the side, Spike moved closer.

Melissa kissed his collarbone and started to work her way down his chest. Spike's muscles started to tense the further she got. Reaching his waist band, Melissa took his zipper in her mouth and pulled it down, releasing the pressure that had been building since she started feeling up his leg.

She unfastened his button and slid them down his slender and muscular legs. No underwear and she liked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he ground deeper into her. Each thrust was a different kind of pleasure. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. He continued to move his hips against her. She could feel him stretching her at the center. Her sex was ablaze. Spike reached down to massage her clit. Turning and twisting it until she was mad with arousal. "Oh, God! Don't stop. Spike, oh…" Titling her head back, Melissa came. Her vaginal walls tightened, clamping his cock. She scraped her nails down his back, crying in pleasure. Spike tried to keep going but was shut down by his own climax. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything but the sex he was having. Yeah, right. "Buffy!" A look of shock spread across his face. Did he just—Oh, God.


	2. Building Blocks

Chapter Two

Melissa stared at him. "What?"

Spike jumped out of the bed and raced for his clothes. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go. You were great. I had a wonderful time. I'm sorry." Spike pulled his pants over his legs and cursed quietly to himself.

"No. Wait, don't go." Melissa wrapped the sheet around her upper body and sat up.

Spike shook his head and continued to dress himself. "I have to."

"Why?"

"You're kidding. I just said another woman's name while we had sex. Why the bloody hell would you want me to stay?" Spike stared at her.

"Because, I want to hear who she is." Melissa took a leap. Believe it or not, the name was extremely familiar.

"Buffy?"

Melissa nodded. "Tell me about her." Spike's mouth was agape.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now, come sit down, and tell me who she is." Melissa slid to one side of the bed and motioned for Spike to join her.

He was very hesitant. But, finally caved and walked slowly towards the bed. Sitting down, he sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me about her. Who was she?" Spike rubbed his forearm.

"Blonde, about ye high, strong for someone of her size. She likes reality shows, ice, and sharp instruments. Like that?" Spike asked.

Melissa smiled, "We're getting places. Go on."

Spike shrugged. His chest was getting heavy, "I'm not sure about what you are wantin' to hear."

"I'll just ask some questions. Okay?" Spike bit his lip and gave a single nod of his head. "Right, let's start with…did you date her?"

Spike chuckled. "What do you consider dating?"

"What do you consider dating?"

"No. We never dated. But we were together, momentarily."

She was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Look, I appreciate the attempt to help me open up, but I'd rather not talk about her." He started to stand up, but Melissa grabbed his forearm.

"I would appreciate knowing about the girl whose name you screamed when you hit the big 'o'." Melissa cocked an eyebrow.

She had him there. "This stuff is personal. What you want to hear is something I really don't want to share with strangers." Melissa was hurt.

"Did you know you just fucked a stranger? Because if you don't, I'm hear to tell you buddy."

"It's not like that. We shared an intimate moment. A-And I don't fancy spillin' my sodding soul to an Oprah wannabe."

"Do you love her?"

He froze. "Did you not hear anything I just said?"

Melissa tilted her head, "Do. You. Love. Her."

Spike actually liked this woman. "Alright, yeah. I love her."

"How long have you felt for her?" she asked.

"For a while."

"Spike, if you love her, why are you here?" Melissa was, in a way, hurt by the thought.

"She doesn't care about me the same way." Melissa placed her hand on his.

"Spike, tell me what happened."

Spike clenched his jaw. "I can't exactly stretch the truth during this story. I'm gonna share a bit of information that might shock you. But, don't scream or yell, or kill me if you want to hear the tale. Deal?" He held out his other hand.

Melissa laughed and shook his hand. "Deal."

Spike closed his eyes and turned away. Melissa heard a crunching sound. "Brace yourself. Are you ready?"

"Of course. I'm guessing it can't be that bad, Spike. Whatever it is, I bet it's just a small flaw."

His head turned around and revealed a grotesque face.

She shrieked and covered her mouth. He heard a muffled string of curse words. Removing her hand, "What are you?" She started to inch away.

"Vampire, luv. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Right, because vampires are the snuggly type of monster." Melissa was against the head board. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Spike tried to move away. "I'm serious. I won't hurt you. In fact I can't. I have a soul." She eyed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Not all vampires have souls. As a matter of fact, there are only two. Me and my Grandsire. When you get turned into a vampire, you lose your soul. You have no conscious, no remorse. He and I do." Spike returned to human form. He could tell that his face was what was really scaring her. "Look, I can see that you aren't ready for a revelation such as this, so I'm gonna go, okay?"

She sprang forward, "No! I'm sorry. It was just a bit of a shock, I mean, how many times in your life do you have sex with a vampire?"

Spike gave a cheeky grin. "For Buffy, it's been twice in seven years."

Melissa wagged her eye brows. "Two more and I have her topped."

"You're making jokes."

"Wait. Vampire's are dead?"

Spike nodded, unsure of where she was heading with this.

"Looks like this Buffy and I need to join an NA meeting. Necrophilia Anonymous."

Both started laughing. "Guess so."

Melissa scooted closer, "It wasn't so bad. I can see why she does it." Spike didn't smile.

"Are you ready to hear a story so fucked you might even feel the need to hit me?"

Melissa nodded. "Sure."

Spike sighed, "I guess it started after I got a government chip installed into my brain…"

Melissa had a variety of facial expressions. He could tell what parts upset, angered, and amused her.

"Then, after that night, I went and fought for a soul. For her. So, she would be able to love me. Like she did Angel. Now, I squat in her basement."

"Wow. You really do love her."

Spike didn't even dignify that statement with a nod.

"That really does make me feel different about you."

He looked at her with sorrow. "It's called disgust."

"No. Astonishment, admiration. I think I have a crush on you." Spike smiled the best he could. Sliding his hand over hers, she kissed his cheek. "Do you feel anything for me?"

Spike stared at her deep eyes. "I think I do."

"Maybe, if we had time, we could, I don't know, embellish." Melissa leaned over and gently put her lips against his. He allowed the move and deepened the kiss. Spike pulled away.

"Melissa, are you sure that you can handle dating the undead?"

She smiled. "I had no problem boinking the undead, dating will seem like a walk through the cemetery. No pun intended."

Spike chuckled. "Maybe we should get to know each other."

With a quick nod, Melissa straddled him. "Let's start with the basics."

She kissed the nape of his neck and smiled.

"Minx."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it is taking so long for the Spuffy to start. I feel that it is going to be an obstacle for them to get back together after all that has happened. And there is something Melissa's not telling!


	3. Curfew

A/N: Hola me amigas! Como estas? Me? Regular. Me gusta mucho Captain Jack y Spike! Sorry, here is the real note. This is going to be a shorter chapter. I'm going to have the last seven posted at once, so be prepared to wait two to three weeks. I want to thank Kat for reminding me to write this chapter! I had forgotten about it completely. Busy with other fics and all. Well, here it is…Hope you like it!

CO-WRITTEN by: Shean P.

Chapter Three: "I Was Out."

Spike hung on the door frame smiling, "So, we should do this again."

Melissa nodded, "Maybe Friday." She left to retrieve a pen, "Gimme your arm."

Spike put his forearm in front of her. She jotted down a phone number.

"I expect a call by Thursday." She tiptoed and kissed him on the nose, "Bye." The door closed and Spike turned on his heels with a goofy grin on his face. Glancing at his watch, Spike almost choked. He had been gone for hours. Buffy was going to kill him for staying out so late…or early.

When Spike opened the door to the Summers' home, he was greeted by an angry Buffy sitting on the bottom step, arms crossed, "Where have you been?"

"I was out." Spike answered quietly, knowing that there were several people in the house trying to sleep.

"Doing?"

Spike knitted his brow, "Why is it any of your concern?" He didn't mean for it to come out so angrily.

Buffy shook her head, "For one, the last time you were _out_, I had to tie you to a chair and chain you in a basement."

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realized her point.

Buffy closed her eyes, "Just…be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine." Spike walked away with her words running in his mind. One of his hands went to the bite mark on his neck, _If only she knew…_

Melissa smiled and leaned against the door.

_I think I can close this case in a few days. What's his name…Xander, he better pay me for all the work I have to put in to get those two back together. I'm exhausted! Vampires have stamina…a lot of stamina._

A shiver went down her spine.

_God, that guy is hot. I really did like him before, not just because I was hired by that geek and his comic books._

Melissa took a step towards the bathroom and grabbed her thighs. She hadn't used those muscles in a long time. That was about to change.

She did a 'v' line for the closet and took out a small box. It was filled with herbs, liquids, and several stones.

Gathering the needed supplies, Melissa spread them out in front of her. She picked up a rose quartz and oil, spreading the oily substance on the rock and grabbing incense.

Melissa took a lighter and lit the scented stick, also using it to ignite the rock.

"_Goddess Aphrodite, I call upon you to bind these hearts. Make their emotions pure and cure the sickness spread through their love…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike lifted the sleeve of his denim jacket and looked at the number before smiling. A strange energy shot through him, making him brace himself on the bookshelf next to the cot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek; _did he think I didn't see his neck? He was with someone and it wasn't me. He lied. And after what I said to him in the living room earlier! Ugh! He can be so…._

Buffy got light headed and stumbled forward, stopping herself from falling by holding onto her dresser.

She stood straight up and felt a strange sense of need…for _him._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike held onto the bookcase until the sensation passed. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_

He cleared his throat and sat upright. Something was calling him. It sounded like…Buffy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He glanced around the basement and scratched his head, "Hmm…" His eye caught a glimpse of the writing on his arm. Then it hit him, Melissa, the woman he'd shagged three ways to Sunday.

He had a girlfriend. A real girlfriend. Drusilla hadn't been a girlfriend so much as a lover and Harmony, _Bloody hell. _And Buffy, well…

Spike stepped out of the cot and put hit pants on. He climbed the stairs and walked through the kitchen without a shirt; a few Potentials were eating breakfast and stopped once the vampire walked into the room.

"Hey, Spike." Kennedy said, not acknowledging the fact he was shirtless or looking up from her bowl of cereal. Buffy walked into the kitchen, "Spike, do you mind?" She scoffed when he waved the comment with his hand.

"There are people eating." She folded her arms. He nodded and turned to face her. Something inside of him flipped on and he stared into her eyes. He reached out to touch her face. His rough hands running across her jaw, making her partially close her eyes.

Buffy instantly felt a swell of emotions and moved closer until she was intimately against his chest gazing into his ocean blue eyes. Her hands rested on his pecs.

Spike dipped his head lower and kissed her. His mouth was cool on hers and she melted into his arms, pushing her body hard against his.

"Whoa! Guys, we're trying to eat in here." Rona put her bowl in the sink and left.

They were apart in a fraction of a second, confused about what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Spike asked. His back was to the refrigerator.

Buffy shook her head and frowned, "I don't know, but I hope it doesn't happen again." She glared at him as if it were his fault.

Kennedy cleared her throat, "I can tell you. He came into the kitchen all buffed up and you saw him, he looked at you like he wanted to flip you upside down and then…" she made a kissing noise and continued reading the back of the cereal box, taking a bite.

Buffy raised her eyebrows and turned around, "Thank you, Kennedy." She said sarcastically.

Spike started to move around her, trying to get to the basement. It was an awkward situation that was intended to be gotten out of.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked. Spike snapped his fingers.

"Getting a shirt." He opened the basement door and closed it behind him. Bracing himself against the wooden door, he let out a breath and touched his mouth. _What happened out there? I didn't just kiss her; something provoked it…but what?_

Spike growled and grabbed a shirt off of the top of the stairs. Slipping it on in one fluid motion, he opened the door again to see Buffy sitting on a stool with her hands covering her face mumbling to herself.

He looked at his arm, and then to her again, "Have you seen the phone?"

Buffy looked up and it looked as it she had been crying. She glanced around the kitchen and pointed to the counter, "There."

He walked to the phone, picking it up, he dialed her number. It rang once. Twice.

"_Hello_?"

"Melissa. How are you?"

Buffy looked at him in shock. He was calling _Miss Bites A lot._

"_I'm great. You?"_

"Fine. About this Friday…are you working?"

_"Actually, I am. I get the earlier shift, so I get off earlier."_

Spike nodded, "Great, I'll be at your place…waiting for you." The sexy tone in his voice upset Buffy. Upset her to the point of she needed a drink.

A/N recap: I won't be posting any more chapters for two to three weeks because I want to write the next seven in one sitting, then post them all together. It benefits you! Like it, love it, hate it? Leave me a review and I'll try to make it better or heck, if you love it, keep doing what I'm doing! Yes, you did read right, Xander paid a girl to put the mojo on Spuffy. You know Xander and love spells, he has to get his rocks off somehow! 


	4. Night Cap

Disclaimer: Joss owns everyone but Melissa. That bitch is mine. :)

Chapter Four

Buffy sat down at the crowded bar. She put her vintage purse on the counter and leaned over to see the bartender.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" A woman asked. Buffy nodded and put her hands at her sides.

"Yeah, 7&7," she sighed breathlessly. Of all the things Spike could have done to upset her, kissing her being number eight, he blows the kiss off. That one is high up on the list, somewhere between two and four. The barmaid scurried off to the other side of the space and picked up a glass. A minute later, Buffy was hammering away the beverage.

"Take it easy, beautiful. Don't want to have to cut you off in the first half hour," she joked. Buffy smiled and sat the empty glass down. The drink's burning aftertaste lingered in the throat, "What's got you drowning your sorrows in this hell hole?"

Buffy shrugged, "What's the usual?"

"Oh, a guy, huh? Well, give me a minute. I've got an alcoholic waiting for me to fill his glass over there. I'll be back and we can chat about it, deal?" Buffy nodded and the woman hurried to the man across the bar. She filled his glass and came directly back to her, "So, what's your name?"

"Buffy," she answered. The woman's eyes widened for a moment and they returned to the friendly state.

"Hey, Buffy. I'm Melissa," She held out her hand and Buffy took it instantly, "Tell me about this guy," she grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

Buffy laughed, "What's there to say?"

Melissa grabbed a rag from behind the bar and started wiping the counter, "What's this hunk's name?"

Buffy sighed, "Spike. I know, what a name. I bet you're asking yourself if I met him in a biker bar," she laughed to herself. Melissa shook her head.

"Nope, didn't cross my mind. I know a Spike in fact."

"Really?" Buffy perked up and straightened her jacket, "You do?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, we're dating," _Initiate jealousy._

Buffy knitted her brows, _Melissa. Melissa, how are you? Oh, God, this is Spike's new whore friend. She doesn't seem so bad. I mean, if I were him, I'd sleep with her, too,_ Buffy nodded, "Cool, where'd you guys meet?"

"Right here." Melissa tapped a finger on the bar and put her hand into her pocket, "Only a night or two ago," she added.

Buffy felt her heart do a small flip before falling to the ground, "I know who you're talking about," Her face fell. Melissa felt guilty for trying to make her feel jealous, but if she was going to get paid in full, those two had better make with the jackrabbit soon.

"Oh, do you now?" She asked curiously. Of course, she wasn't curious, she knew damn well that it was the same Spike. With the light blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and the dramatic cheekbones that shadowed every time he smiled, and even then, she still couldn't get enough. She'd go all gooey at the thought of sleeping with him if her mind started to wander. Melissa took hold of her thoughts and steered in Buffy's direction.

Buffy felt the tears brimming, "Yeah, we…were a couple a while ago…" She grabbed the glass Melissa had put in front of her and took a long drink, "Melissa?"

"Yeah," her gut ached when one lone tear fell from Buffy's eye.

"Does he…seem happy?"

Melissa swallowed hard, "I don't know, maybe."

Buffy sniffed once and took another drink, "I hope so. When we were together, I know he was miserable. But with you, maybe he can be happy," She put the glass down and slumped forward, "Take care of him," Buffy whispered before standing up. Melissa caught her arm.

"Wait, have one more drink on me." She insisted politely. Buffy hesitated before sitting down again, "I call it, the Heartbreaker." Buffy raised her eyebrows and wiped her face of any tears.

"Just one and then I have to get back," Melissa grabbed a shot glass from a shelf overhead and clanked it on the counter. She pulled a small bottle about the size of a lighter and put a drop in the center of the glass, "What's that?"

"Cherry flavoring," she answered quickly. _Lie._ She put the bottle back and grabbed the vodka, filling the glass half way and putting the bottle back. She reached for that tequila and filled the glass to the rim, then nudged it with her finger, "Do it quick before it separates, Buff."

Buffy picked up the shot with shaky hands and put it to her lips. Throwing her head back, Buffy let the horrible mixture slide down her throat. Her head spun for a few seconds before her vision returned to normal, "Wow, what is wrong with…" She passed out cold on the floor. Her head cracked on the hard concrete. Melissa squealed and rushed to her side, picking her head up off of the ground in a panic, _Oh, Shit!_


End file.
